Blutdurst
by Abigail Abernathy
Summary: Three siblings barely escaped the 1918 influenza, returning home to Germany in 1919. As they get closer, they're lives begin to fall.
1. Birth

It is six o' clock in the morning on October 3, the sky is gray, grass is dead from the past summer heat and it's already snowing in Southwestern Germany. The Drown Mansion, which is notorious for the Drown siblings, stands tall in the depth of the Black Forest. It remains isolated from all human and werewolf contact even though it has been standing strong for nearly a hundred years. The original owners were a vampiric couple named Christian Drown and Vivian Chase, whom married in the year 1874; both of them were twenty years old.

Only a few months later Vivian conceived a child with Christian on their honeymoon night in France, the sky was pitch black, the moon was shining brightly, and the Drown couple had to hide themselves from any possible sight of the werewolves. They were in shock because they were so young and careless; so, they quickly got on a train and rode back home at the break of the evening, when the moon had risen once again. Vivian remained depressed for those longing nine month of a normal human pregnancy cycle while having dangerous second thoughts about raising and protecting this child with her life.

On November 30, 1899, Vivian gave birth on the floor of her mansion, because it was 4pm and the sun was shining bright. The baby's gender: a son; the name: Jacob; although Vivian and Christian knew that having a son was vital in a woman's life, Jacob was seen as an evil child because he did not cry after birth and his eyes were narrowed down, not having any eyebrows, but if he did he'd look at his mother evilly. So, Vivian and Christian tried not to bother with him, but they did feed him and kept his hygiene in check, for two years.

After two years had past, Vivian was struck with the curse of pregnancy once more, having conceived in Berlin, but not with Christian. She became eagerly nervous and almost went to psychosis trying to imagine of what awful things Christian may do to her; thus, she called up a work bulletin and sent a letter to the mansion where Christian was waiting for his wife to come back. The letter said:

"My love,  
I am sorry to keep you waiting, but something serious has just happened here. I cannot explain because I am currently in hiding. I only know so little and I wish I could give you some more information. I am sorry for the lack of detail and I only wish to see you again soon. I may be back in ten or eleven months. I only wish that you don't give up hope and you pray for me.

_Yours,  
Vivian."_

Vivian did her best in the letter to conceal the fact that she is, once again, pregnant with her second child. Nothing bad happened, she did not want to face her husband alone; telling him the truth will throw him into a frenzy and he may kill her. She sighed and kept that thought aloof from her brain after those long, grueling 9 months. On August 28, 1901, she gave birth in a tent on the ground in Berlin, the baby's gender: a daughter. Vivian wrapped her daughter in a neat blanket in her tent, and paused for one moment when she brought the child up to her chest and cuddled it; she pondered on the consequences of adultery to her husband. Vivian just exhaled sorely and waited for her daughter to fall asleep in her arms. When this occurred, Vivian changed her clothes and picked her baby up from its slumber sleep and cradled it in her arms, then headed to her way to the Black Forest. It had just become dawn and the sun was rising, her time was running out. She was forced to start to run which caused the baby to wake up and cry uncontrollably because of the pressure from Vivian's legs. Eventually, when only a minute away from her mansion the sun touched her hair and part of her hair melted off her head and made her weaken because the roots burned her scalp painfully.  
Her heart was racing, her oxygen melting, and her lungs closing in feeling frozen; she howled like a wolf just to get her husband to come out of the house. He heard her call, and thought it was a joke only until he saw her outside on the ground clutching a screaming baby. He ran outside and picked both of them up in his arms and ran them inside the sheltered mansion and placed Vivian's unconscious body on the couch, and held the baby girl in his arms; she was beautiful, even in his eyes. With one kiss on the forehead, he let her crying stop, and the baby looked up at him without a smirk, which made Christian sense something, another bloodline in this child's family. This child is not his blood. Christian set the baby down in the crib Jacob's room and woke Vivian up to continuously yell at her about the child. When asked about the child, all she answered was: _"Her name is Eleanora."_

Until February of 1902, Vivian and Christian fought about Eleanora, now adopting the nickname _"Ella," _and Christian thought that there was only one way to keep her: to have another daughter. So, one Friday night Christian forced Vivian to conceive and she did not go against him because she wanted him to forgive her adultery. Once she was pregnant the next week, Christian and Vivian didn't speak to eachother once until the baby was born in November of the same year. Vivian gave birth on November 3, 1902 to another baby girl, which is what Christian wanted. The newborn was given the name _Belinda_, and she adopted the nickname _Bella_ because of Ella's adopted nickname. Jacob is now three years old, and still the not getting the most attention.

When Jacob reached the age of fifteen in 1917, Vivian and Christian were killed in the first Kaltblütig War that was between the Wolf clan _Lupo_, Christian & Vivian, and the Vampire clan _Lydia_. Half of _Lupo_ were wiped out, _Lydia_ was wiped out completely, and Vivian and Christian were destroyed. Jacob had to raise his two younger sisters by himself and teach them heavy obedience; and endeavor to maintain the secret that Bella was forced to be conceived from her at all costs, for she is very frail. Jacob raised his sisters until he turned 20, Ella turned 18, and Bella turned 17 in 1919.


	2. Beginning

9

_Germany: 1919, vampire attacks have been reported, not on animals but on people. The population of Germany is decreasing dramatically. The worst decrease was on October 3, 1919. Three vampires are suspected, but even for police and priests it is still impossible to destroy them. The three have not been captured, injured, or even seen._

_Slam!  
_A young woman's hand crashed itself on the top of her alarm clock as she roused from a bothered sleep, a sleep full of disturbing images and sounds as her nightmares. The young woman ascended from her bed and stretched her back, legs, arms, and cracked her neck. She rolled her eyes in the back of her head as she sat up in her Murphy bed, which is attached to the wall behind her. When she was emotionally comforted, she stuck herself up away from her bed and ended up keeping her bed open, again. The woman promenaded into her bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror, and did her morning introduction.  
"My name is Ella Drown, I am eighteen years old, and I hate being 50% blood human." Ella said to herself in the mirror, watching her lips for suitable pronunciation and repeating the introduction using different expressions and voice tones. Snickering evilly because her manifestation in the mirror was dazed, she is part vampire and part human. The only thing she inheritated from her father's human DNA is the inability to not be seen in the mirror, her reflection would only be partially disappeared. She is still affected by sunlight and holy items such as crosses, holy water, and the bible.

"Wake up, Jacob!" Ella heard from her seventeen-year-old sister Bella, whom has the job every morning to wake up their twenty-year-old brother Jacob. He is always the sloth one who cannot seem to get up in the morning and actually be the man of the house. Ella prepares herself, because when Jacob wakes up his first mission is to punch Bella in the face. Bella runs downstairs as Jacob growls and gets out of his bed to catch her, running ferociously around the second floor. Ella runs from her bathroom down the back stairs and waits in the archway infront of the front stairs. When Jacob reaches the floor, Ella wraps her arm around the back of his neck and wrestles him down to the ground, struggling to keep him down. Ella slaps her hands onto his biceps and forces them downward onto the floor, forcing him into immediate submission.

"You _just_ can't learn, can't you?" said Ella as Jacob begins to struggle. He eventually stops once he knows she won't let go and nods his head to her, an indication for her to get off and he surrenders because he's just too damn tired to wrestle. Ella gets off him and helps him up, she then walks into the living room, seeing Bella pack her book bag and grab her small bag of lunch. Bella then leaves off to school.

Bella has school because she is a senior at the Munich International High School. She desires to go to school because she wishes to look good in history for the Drown name, for Ella and Jacob did not go to school at her age. Ella dropped out in 1918 whilst Jacob was debarred when he was sixteen because he had to raise his sisters. Bella's car is a red Sudan with tinted black windows. Ella watched through the mansion's front window as the Sudan pulled itself from the driveway and down the long road out of nowhere from the forest.

"Come, sister." Jacob gently whispered to Ella. At first, she only turned her head to the right, but merely stopped and returned to look forward, refusing to look at him.

"No, not now."

"Why not?"

"I don't know I… just feel something.'

"Really? What is it?"

"I don't know."

"It's probably nothing." Jacob walks up to her and lightly hugs her from behind. She puts his arms down and turns around to embrace him gently.

"How about this: we'll go hunting when Bella gets back." Jacob offered, letting her go.

"She's allergic to human skin." Ella stated, keeping her hands on his shoulders

"Yeah, but I found this plant that she might like."

"A plant? With HemoGlobin?"

"It's called wolf's bane."

"Okay then. Can we go and _practice_?" Ella said as she pulled back from Jacob, keeping her hands on his arms and smirking sarcastically. He nodded then they both bared their fangs together, letting eachother go and turning to face the kitchen; and ran out the back door of the mansion going to the most heavily populated area of the Black Forest: a camp for teenagers, which is known to be the ultimate feast for Jacob and Ella, it was appetizing and alluring.

Munich International high school: 1:30 pm

Bella had entered her sixth period class after lunch, but had the weirdest sensation that she was being followed. Bella stopped and turned around, nobody. She shrugged it off and entered her study hall in the cafeteria on the West side of the school. As she walked, many people turned to look at her face, observing her paleness and it began to angrily annoy her. Bella would stop and growl at them ferociously and sometimes she would growl at a teacher by mistake. Bella sped up her pace and reached the room first; knowing that she accidentally ran too fast, the bell rang a twenty minutes after she had entered. Bella sat alone with her books out; she was doing her homework because next period was a repeated study hall in the same room but with different students.

During her first study hall, a fellow student, a boy with a slight muscular form interrupts her homework time by sitting at her table across from her, exactly across from her. She tries not to look at him, but he is just as pale as her and it distracted her easily. Bella has considered two explanations: First, he is just looking like a vampire, or second, he's a real one like her. She puts her pencil down and looks directly at him.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked in a very disturbed tone.

"Yes, you can tell me your name." The boy replied in a sensual tone, trying to flirt with her. Bella raised her eyebrow.

"My name's Bella."

"Bella…what?"

"Drown."

"I'm Emmett." The boy replied, not saying his last name. She recognized his maneuver and just squinted at him, and then continued doing her homework. He hit his hands on the table to snap her attention back to him.

"Aren't you going to ask me for my last name?" Emmett asked in a very immature tone.

"No."

Emmett laughed, "Why not?"

Bella banged her hand on the table and then looked at him again, with an angry expression, "Look, I really don't want to be friends with you. Can you just leave?"

He looked at her with the same expression, "All right. Nevertheless, let me say one thing: I am of another vampire clan named _Sangue._ We are from Portugal and we are on our way to killing all human life in that spot. Don't harass any of us, because you might be next."

Bella nodded, playing along with him, even though she knew he was trying to look tough.

"Okay fine, you can stay. Sorry."  
Emmet smiled, "Good," he paused and watched her as she put her head down once more and continued her Calculus homework, "you take-"

"Yes I take Calculus; No I have no idea why; I have no idea why I like it; can you just be quiet until next period?" Bella answered all his questions rapidly without thinking. He was impressed but he found no signs of her reading his mind, so he declared her a realistic vampire, unlike Sultana, his sister, and himself.  
"Okay, okay. God, you are the most irritable vampire I've ever met."  
"And you are the Prince Charming of vampires, I suspect?  
"Do you belong to a clan?"  
"No a Triumvirate. Can you just… shut the hell up for another half hour? Please?" Bella was getting intensely aggravated by this, _thing_ talking to her.  
_Jeez, what an annoyance._  
Emmett did as she asked and shut himself up so she could finish her homework. Bella was getting skeptical and aggravated by no reason. She looked up from her homework and prepared an apology.  
"I'm sorry I… just have a bad past."  
"Oh, can you tell me details?"

"Will you not tell anyone else?"

"_Eu prometo." _Emmett replied, speaking excellent Portuguese.

"That means?"  
"I promise."  
Bella paused, giving herself a mental note to try and get used to the fact that he speaks Portuguese.

"Okay. Well, seventeen years ago my father demanded my mother to have another child. She was forced to go along with him, but she cried throughout the process. So you can say I'm sort of a…."

"Rape child?"

"Shut up!" Bella hushed him, "Don't say _rape_. It's dishonorable!"

"All right, all right, sorry."

Bella sighed, "It's okay. I try to keep it from people."

Before she knew it, the bell for seventh period rang, and it appears that Bella and Emmett have the same study in the same room.

_What a coincidence_

Bella wasn't happier then he was, infact she was bothered. Bella wasted no time and finished her Calculus homework doing problem by problem as the first ten minutes of the period went on. Finally, she put her books away and snapped her book bag shut.

"Okay I'm done, let's talk."

"Finally."

"So, tell me about your clan--" Bella stopped in the middle of her question and turned around to see a boy sitting alone at the next table, "Oh no."

"What?"

"It's Connor, a werewolf; he's obsessed with me, I think he wants to kill me."

Emmett made an angry face, went to Connor's table, and sat down.

"So, I hear you're bugging Bella."

"So? She's hot."

"Well just liking a girl because she's _hot_ doesn't make you eligible to actually love her, now leave her alone."

"Emmett!" Bella yelled. Emmet signaled her to stay down, but she stood up and pulled Emmet aside, "What the hell are you doing? I've been waiting for him to fight me since first semester!"

"My senses tell me that he's dangerous."

"Who the hell cares about your senses? This is _my _fight," Bella said, then pulled Connor out of his seat, and threw him against the wall. Almost instantly, a group of students surrounded the two of them and began chanting, _"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ Connor bared his fangs at her, and she bared her's as well; his were longer but hers were thicker. Bella threw punches, catching a large stab from his fang going through her index finger, and her finger touched his top gum. She used her free hand to throw Connor down the hallway with one large swing of her arm. Connor never returned.

Bella looked down at her index finger as every student watching the fight clapped for her. Bella shook her head and returned to her table, slapping her hand on the surface as her finger began to swell and turn a grotesque red and purple color.

"What the f—" Emmett started to curse when she cut him off.

"Get me the hell out of here!" Bella implored, very helpless.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm allergic to human skin, even the skin of the human form of a werewolf is fatal to me. Drive me home and find my brother."

Emmett nodded and scooped his left arm under her legs and her right arm on her back and quickly carried her out to the parking lot as she kept pressure on her hand. Emmett got to her car, grabbed her keys from her pants pocket, and safely secured her in the back seats. He rushed into the drivers seat and floured it all the way to the woods; it was easy to find her house because it's the only house actually _in_ the woods. Once he got to the driveway, he stopped and looked around and the mansion bared the indication that nobody was home.

"He's not here," he informed her.

Bella growled and opened up the car door just above her and inhaled, "JACOB!" Bella screamed loudly, her echo going down the woods by tree by tree as it faded away.

Ella and Jacob just finished draining the blood from the last teenager in their camp. There was blood all over Ella's shirt and Jacob's mouth as they licked their lips and chins with deep satisfaction. Jacob's ears rose as he heard his name being called.

"Bella." Jacob said and nodded to Ella. She nodded back and they both headed out of the camp area and deeper into the woods, using their advanced hearing to track the echo's trail to find Bella.

"There!" Ella was the first one to point Bella's red SUV out with an open door and a man in the driver seat. Jacob sped up and passed Ella, reaching the car just before she did to check on Bella. Ella slowed down and walked over to the drivers seat, forcefully opening the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Ella asks protectively.

"A friend," Emmett replies. Ella shakes her head and grabs him by his collar on his shirt and shoves him against the car door, heading his back make a large dent in the car by Ella's strength and pressure.

"I asked who the hell are you." Ella repeated.

"Stop! He's really a friend!" Bella replied, then groaned, and screamed as the rest of her arm turned blue. Ella nodded and let go of Emmett, still not trusting him. She examined Bella from the other side of the car, seeing her arm get to a different color each time she moved it.

"Bella, stop moving it; Jacob feed her the wolf's bane." Ella ordered. Jacob quickly pulled his stash of wolf's bane from his jacket pocket and gave it to Bella. She made a hole on the leaf of the plant and began to suck on it vigorously. Bella's exhale was loud, it sounded like the ending of a large yawn right after awakening. Ella walked back next to Jacob on the other side of the car. Jacob felt a sense of danger approaching, and looked up at the sky, watching as the sun shifted positions and it was moving away from the tree, giving Ella no protection. He shoved Ella infront of him as the sun shined on Jacob's back; he's protecting them both. Emmett flees in fear. The sun quickly shifts its position in the sky as it began to fully rise, changing from Jacob's left side to his right.

"Okay, Ella. Trust me on this, when I shove the car into the garage you _have_ to be infront of it. Right?" Jacob asks seriously as his German accent dominates his English accent. Ella nods and Jacob stretches his arm back, then flings them to the left harshly, the car's tires went speeding up the driveway and was heading for the garage. Ella ran alongside it and rolled inside the garage, hitting her neck on the garage's pavement as she entered. She held her hands up and stopped the car in its tracks; the friction from the car caused her to fly backwards; her back almost hitting the wall behind her. Ella exhaled when she stopped and felt her hair spike up in the back, hitting the wall as she put her hands down and examined the car infront of her, seeing that her hands did not made any dents. Ella blinked slowly, her eyelashes twitching mildly as Jacob ran into the garage and Bella got out of the car, feeling rejuvenated.

"What happened?" Jacob asked as Ella exhaled harshly and walked back into the mansion through the garage's side door.

"Werewolf," replied Bella as she fell into him, still feeling dizzy in her eyes but good in her heart, "he fang-stabbed me." Jacob sighed and walked with her back into the mansion and sent her up to her room to rest. Jacob cleared his throat and sat on the couch in the living room in the sun, feeling its warmth on his skin, as he was unaffected.

_This is War._


	3. Problems Lead To Hardships

5

"I saw someone last night, she hurt herself for my protection

and now I hate myself for it. I know I am stronger than this, but I don't know what 'this' is.  
All I want is protection for me and protection for her, and I'd take anything away to make it so.

Even the life of her family…"

-Emmett's personal Journal; page destroyed.

Large footsteps emerge from an abandoned warehouse in Frankfurt, Germany. Inside: heavily armed hunters. The leader, the one named Elijah Tussaud emerges from the underground basement with his mouth full of blood and his clothes stained. A little girl appears from behind him, approximately thirteen years old and walks up next to Elijah, feeling sickened by his bloody mouth and clothes. She shivers, and he looks to her direction and instantly recognizes her gaze of disgust and sneers at it, walking into the kitchen, signaling the girl to follow him.

"If you're so disgusted about blood then why did you agree to join me?" Elijah asked in his dark-toned voice, the tone showed the girl that he was very much matured.

"Why do you think? The poaching or the murdering?" The girl asked sarcastically, which got Elijah's attention as he grabbed a cloth from the hanger over the counter next to the stove. He wiped off the blood off his mouth for the girl's comfort.

"You're only thirteen, Sultana. You can't keep thinking about that. You're my sister and I'm supposed to be watching out for you," he replied distinctively wiping his face and zipping up his coat; a bit more so the bloodstains on his brown tunic and green army pants were not as visible.

"Who the hell said you can boss me around? You're not daddy." Sultana replied rebelliously, punching Elijah in the shoulder. He growled and took her wrist, almost snapping it but he only wanted to warn her for the one-thousandth time. The force from his grab forced a nearby glass to fall and shatter on the ground next to his left foot, almost cutting him

"Don't you hit me, ever again or I will snap your wrist, hear me?" Elijah threatened. Sultana nodded, and the incident was broken up when Emmett made his way downstairs as he heard the glass break. He instantly saw Elijah grasping Sultana's arm and rushed over, scratching Elijah's arm with his fingers and holding his head down, the back of Elijah's head smashing itself on the counter behind him. His back was arched so he looked like the two legs of a right triangle.

"Stop hurting her," he demanded, Elijah sneered and spit in Emmett's face. He let Elijah go. Elijah arched forward and kicked the broken glass into the other room, hearing it smash on the wall. The other members of the clan were either upstairs or down in the basement.

"Still don't have any balls yet, eh?" Elijah asked in his corky Southern sarcastic accent that always used to make Angelique, Emmett's younger sister, laugh when she was a youngling. Emmett sneered and took a glass from a nearby cabinet as he heard Sultana snickering, her shoulder moving as she did so. He filled the glass with water from the sink and drank the cup down quickly. More footsteps were heard as the other members of the clan emerged from upstairs or the basement. Angelique entered first, a very beautiful woman with a slim figure and muscles, her face pale and her eyes dark green. Behind her, an older-looking man walked into the kitchen right next to her. His name is Robby Maundrell and he is the oldest member of Elijah's clan; he is a very strong man with dark brown hair and black eyes, one of them seemed lazy and the other was very frightening to look at, which gave the clan's reputation of fear. Elijah raised his chin a little bit, indicating he was about to make a demand.

"Angel and Robby, what did you find?" Elijah asked.

"Human corpses downstairs," replied Angelique in her devilishly captivating British accent. It was clear she was showing off.

"Exorcism books and books of the Occult upstairs. The owners of this warehouse must've been some sort of paranormal researches, I don't know." Robby replied after Angelique. He moved behind Sultana, putting both his hands on each one of her shoulders. "If they are researchers then they probably abandoned this house as a trap, so I suggest we leave."

"You're right, we should get going. Gather up your equipment and follow me out the door." Elijah agreed as he put all his weaponry in their holsters attached to his belt. He started to walk to the door through the hallway, taking Sultana away from Robby and walking with her. Compared to him she was very short for her age, but being her brother, it made Elijah feel more like a parent then a sibling, and he liked that feeling. Elijah sighed as he made it to the door, letting Sultana open it and he held it open as she exited, walking a few feet away from the door and waited for him. Elijah exited the house and the rest of the clan followed, Emmett first then Angelique then Robby behind her. Angelique tried to stay close to Emmett because they were siblings as well and they made a promise to their parents that they would stick together. Walking out into the sunless night in the woods, the clan made their way down the street of Frankfurt. They pointlessly watched as people in their houses turned out their lights going to bed.

"I could go for a good sleep right now," said Sultana. Elijah sighed and pulled her close to his side seeing her eyelids almost sag down, indicating she was tired.

"Alright." Elijah replied, and then stopped the clan behind him. "New objective! It's time for us to rest. Emmett and Angelique, stay together; Robby, go find your own house. Sultana and I will stay together, see you in the morning." Elijah demanded. The clan split up, Robby found his house easily by walking up the first one he saw without a car in the driveway and a 'For Sale' sign. It wasn't long until Elijah bashed through a three-story for sale house seeing it was in good shape for overnight sleep. Emmet found a one-story home that seemed to be abandoned, Angelique followed him and immediately called the bed, and so Emmett was forced to sleep on the couch. Sultana and Elijah spent the night in their shelter, waking up at dawn of a Wednesday morning. Emmett was up first and off to school in Munich; Angelique followed and Robby stayed in his house sleeping late. Elijah and Sultana appeared outside just as the sun was coming up from over the horizon. Walking out of the house onto the front steps with Sultana holding the door behind him, he turned to her.

"Can you withstand the sunlight for long?" Elijah asked. Sultana was looking oddly scared around the grass.

She lightly nodded, "I estimate up to ten hours." Elijah nodded to her and helped her down the steps, seeing Emmett coming from the woods next to them.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be at school." Elijah gestured.  
"Come with me, now." Emmett said, sounding as if he were in a hurry.

"Why? Where's Angel?"

"Are you hungry?" Emmett asked as if he wanted Elijah and Sultana to eat like its Thanksgiving. Elijah inhaled and exhaled with a small hum of ecstasy.

"Yes." Elijah replied, elongated the 'S' sound so it sounded like a snake. Emmett signaled Sultana and Elijah to follow him, and they did. Angelique appeared next to them in a flash and Emmett doesn't remember seeing her being them, which caused all of them to stop.

"Sister…" Emmett started. Angelique shook her head.

"Don't pester me, brother. If I don't want to go to class then I don't go. Bringing Eli there to feed?" Angelique magically asked with a hint of sarcasm through her flawless white, sharp teeth. Emmett rolled his eyes and led Elijah and Sultana to an abandoned car with blood all over it and the keys still in the ignition. Emmett went into the driver's seat while Elijah went in the passenger seat and Sultana went into the back seat. They drove off as quickly as possible heading to Munich High School, which is home to over five-thousand students daily, the best possible place for Elijah to feed.

When they reached the school Emmett parked the car and left it, walking into the cafeteria entrance seeing it was sixth period. They burst in and bared their fangs, hissing between them simultaneously. Bella was in the next cafeteria doing her homework when she heard a girl yell, "Vampires!" Elijah took a hold of his RPG semi-automatic rifle and loaded it with a band new clip, and then mounted it on his knee and started shooting rapidly around the room. Bella growled and hucked her arm over the surface if the table letting all her homework fly off in pure anger as she marched herself into the next cafeteria, seeing Emmett there with another individual. Emmett saw Bella instantly, recognizing her brown eyes and blonde hair and made Elijah stop shooting just as he was about to shoot in her direction.

"What are you doing? You brought me here to feed not watch a little girl perish," said Elijah angrily. Emmett walked up to Bella as she just stood there looking angrily in his direction with her blonde hair on both sides of her face, nearly covering her entire face all together. Emmett stopped infront of her, clearly remembering her from the previous day.

"What the hell is your friend doing here?" Bella asked him angrily, staring into his cold, blue eyes.

"Look, let me explain, His name is Elijah Tussaud and he needs to feed—" Emmett started to explain.

"So you brought him here? What the HELL is wrong with you?" Bella started to lecture, shoving Emmett backwards almost knocking him over. "I trusted you and you brought him here." Bella said lastly as she lashed out at Emmett with her concealed anger. Her hand was wrapped in a bandage and one part of it was purple, from the encounter with Connor.

"I'm sorry I—" Emmett wanted to explain so badly why he needed to feed Elijah and he felt bad for interfering with her work and her trust.

"Save it. You're nothing but a wuss, a big damn wuss," she replied in a passionately deep tone. She started to walk away until she saw Elijah holding his large semi-automatic RPG rifle in both his hands, the clip half gone from the shooting only seconds earlier. She looked at Emmett again, seeing his pale emotionless face made her leave faster, almost running. Bella walked as far as her locker, which was just meters away from the cafeteria. Emmett watched her leave then looked in Elijah's direction.

"You killed some students, go feed,'" he ordered calmly as Elijah walked into the room. He nodded and started feeding on a male student as Emmett walked towards the archway of the cafeteria looking for her. He found her talking on a payphone and caught her attention. When Bella saw Emmett she hung up the phone, walked over to her locker, and closed it, not harshly, and just stood her ground staring at Emmett in anger. It became a stare down, neither of them moved as they stood their ground against eachother. Bella took one step forward, her black boot hitting the hard ground, but she stopped as her expression changed from steaming angry to normal pokerfaced. Within a few seconds, Ella's car appeared outside, but she appeared to be covered in a black leather blanket. Jacob was with her, he left the driver side of the car and opened the door to the passenger side and helped Ella out. When they walked into the school, Jacob holding Ella down to sustain the sunlight, Jacob saw Emmett and recognized him from earlier. He yanked the leather blanket off Ella and she stood up and appeared to be holding a .95 revolver. Ella walked forward, her black iron boots slamming against the ground as she cocked the gun and aimed it at Emmett. Ella started to walk faster, but just as she was about to pass Bella, her sister put her arm out infront of her and forced her to stop. Ella was surprised, but she knows that this mood swing was nothing different in her sister.

"Okay, tell me what happened here," ordered Ella as she continued aiming her revolver at Emmett, who backed a few feet backwards in fear. He cleared his throat just as Bella opened her mouth to speak.

"He brought his friend here to feed, and he knew I was here. His name is Emmett Boursier and he's a vampire from the clan called Sangue—" Bella began to explain.

"The one that wiped out Portugal?" Ella asked in remembrance.

"Yes," replied Bella. Jacob went into his pocket, pulled out a P-08 Luger handgun, and shot a bullet in Emmett's left foot. Emmett screamed and dropped down backwards holding his foot as it bled in his boot. The gunshot was heard throughout the school and every student from the cafeteria and the nearby classes came running out, even some of the school staff came running.

"Dammit! Lets go!" Ella ordered. Jacob ran out of the school first, running through the double doors behind him. Ella and Bella followed, however, Bella seemed to be sobbing.

Elijah heard the running and poked his head out the double doors he came through earlier and saw the three siblings running to the car. His eyes fixed on Ella, watching her long brown hair fly behind her as she ran, instantly he got captivated. Bella refused to sit in the passenger seat of Ella's car so Jacob drove while Ella sat with her sister in the back seat of the car, trying to comfort her. She didn't see Elijah watching because she was in such a hurry. Jacob pulled the ignition lever and sped off back into the woods as the school called the police. The three of them got away lucky because their car doesn't have a license plate. Jacob drove unbearably fast and was swerving harshly trying to avoid trees and campers, his excessive swerving was causing Ella and Bella to move back and fourth in the back seat.

"HEY! Calm down, will you?" Ella yelled at Jacob, kicking the back of his seat. The lunge forward made Jacob's foot come off the pedal but he still dodged trees consciously as the car began to slow down. Jacob returned his foot to the pedal just as he was coming upon the mansion. The car slowed down as he drove onto the driveway. Jacob carefully drove the car into the garage, the door was open, and turned off the car once he came to a complete stop. Jacob pulled the keys out of the ignition and put them in his pocket as he looked at the rearview mirror seeing Bella still sobbing and Ella hugging her breathing heavily. Jacob sighed and leaned forward on the car, hitting his head on the steering wheel as he begun to reflect on the shooting and the risk he took to protect his sister.


End file.
